Sakura in bloom
by Behind Reality
Summary: Sakura is going through changes, and find herself madly in love with Naruto. She's not alone, though, because Sasuke to has fallen for her at last. A war breaks lose between the two of infamous hate. Love, alas, is no walk in the park. NaruSakuSasu, DLV
1. The Gift

Solely NarutoxSakura. Sasuke does pop up, but he'll get his glory in coming chapters. As a warning this originally was a one shot, but I wanted to continue it (because I actually got more comments than I though, o) so there was a change in title name and there was an adjustment to the summery. THE MAY BE CHANGES IN AGE RATING OR OTHER THINGS!!!!!! Please excuse all bad jokes too. Btw, LOVE YAH FOR DECIDEING TO READ THIS!!! 3.

"Goooood morning! It is a beautiful Sunday mourning! The birds are chirping and the sky is blue as a blue bird."

"That it is, Danni! I don't think any person on the planet could imagine up such a beautiful day for Valentines. In today's news Shinobi have just returned from a nearby village and reported that last weeks kidnapping was actually just a misunderstanding, it seems that…"

A hand clasped over the clock and the voices ceased to fill the room. The girl sat up and though, Valentine's… there was something important I was supposed to be doing…She though a moment, and was brought to her senses when her mother called from downstairs.

"Sakura! You best hurry and get up and dressed! It's Valentines and you said you wanted to give some 'friendly' gifts out." Her mother chuckled and returned to making breakfast.

Sakura hated how her mother teased her like that. She changed out of her pajamas and gathered up several bags of chocolate. Then she reached under her bed and pulled out a nicely rapped in red and white. She smiled, "Sasuke-kun…" and drifted into thought. Her mother called for her again, and awoken from her dreams of Sasuke and shoved the present deep into the bag.

Her mother stood at the stove and when Sakura was flying by she stopped her suddenly and said, "Whoa, cow girl. Have some breakfast first. I will not having you eating the valentines because you were hungry." Sakura laughed nervously and sat to eat.

Her mother tried every tactic a mother could to get Sakura the peep about who she was giving her biggest and best present to, but she said nothing, and when she did speak it was muffled because she ate quickly and with little passage in between each bite. When Sakura finally finished she put her dish in the sink and said goodbye to her mother, who watched her leave. "I hope she isn't giving that nice gift to somebody who will break her heart."

Sakura looked at every person passing by. It was accustom for the girls to give the guys the chocolate in their village, but there were boys and men giving away flowers and chocolates, hade-crafted gifts and various other things. The streets wafted with the sweet smell of love. It made her heart beat fast with joy at meeting Sasuke to give him the gift she'd worked so hard on.

Then she remembered she was going to wait for him until last. She wanted to fall asleep that nigh with Sasuke being the last gift she'd given away. Her first destination was to send her friend from the sand village a letter, wishing them well.

"Hey, Sakura!" said on of the bird trainers. He and Sakura were on good terms sine Sakura had assisted him in carrying some things a few weeks back. "Happy Valentine's day! You hear about that mistake the Shinobi made about the kidnapping? It was quite the story!"

Sakura smiled, "Happy Valentine's to you too! I only heard about it briefly, but still, to think the parents had never seen the note the girl left of them." She chuckled. "Would it be okay if I used one of the birds to send a message?"

"I don't think anybody would mind, so go ahead! Oh, by the way, Gai's group is back from their mission, and Lee asked if I had seen you recently. He probably has a gift for you."

Sakura finished with a final period and thanked the Birder for telling her that. She handed him the message and he tied it to the bird's leg and send it to its destination. "Who is it you are sending it to?"

"Tenten, Kankuro, and Gaara of the sand village. We have been keeping in touch since the invasion. They feel rather bad about what they had done."

The birder nodded somberly, "Yes, I still have trouble believing what had happened to the Kazekage."

She bid her fair well to the Birder and just as the turned the corner was over powered by a force of undesirable power. It took her a moment to realize what happened, and looked at whom ever it was that had crashed into her.

Rock lee too had realized it was Sakura and got off her immediately and blushed wildly. "Sakura! I'm so sorry! Gai-sama told me you had just entered the building at was at the birders', and I…."

"Oh, no!" Sakura said, waving her hand in defense, "Its okay, I was looking for you anyways." She grabbed for her pack and pulled out the little chocolate bag and gave it to Lee. When the bag touched his finger he welled up with joy and held it close, "I will cherish your gift forever Sakura! I wish I had gotten you something, though. Oh, I feel so foolish! FOR THIS I WILL DO ONE THOUSAND PUSH UPS TO PUSHISH MYSELF!"

Sakura jumped to his aid, "Lee, don't do that! I mean… Uh… There is always White day!"

Lee gasped, tears flowed from his eyes, and he grasped her hands, "Sakura, you are as kind as any woman could be. I swear, I will get you the best gift anybody had ever given you. I shall begin my search immediately!" He kissed her hand and sped off, bursting with joy at getting a gift from Sakura. She watched him fly away, and sighed.

"Goodness, Lee, it says on the tag 'Just as friends'." Sakura continued on her way, following the path of destruction Lee had created in his rush. Out side it had grown cloudy. She could hear the radio broadcasters announcing that the weather many not hold out and rain may take its place.

Then she saw who it was listening to the radio. Kakashi was leaning against a tree beside it, reading his favorite book in the whole world. Sakura approached him and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Kakashisensei! Don't you have a valentine?"

"Hm? Oh, it's Valentine's?" Kakashi said dumbly, maybe even seriously, "Oh dear, well I guess I don't. Hmm, maybe I should stop reading my book, but it just so darn good… Do you have one or something, Sakura?"

Sakura flushed and said rather foolishly, "Well, not quite yet, I was hoping…"

"That Sasuke would be yours? Figures. He passed by here an hour ago, being trailed by Ino, requesting so many times for him to go to the Valentine's dance with her."

Sakura's eyes glowed with flames, Ino-pig, she though, the image of Ino and Sasuke together made her blood boil "By the way, Sensei, I got you this. I'm just handing out them as friend-tine's." She gave Kakashi the bag of chocolate. Kakashi's eyes showed he was smiling.

"Thank you, Sakurachan. I can use this to tease Gai later, he probably has been rejected by every woman he's asked. I won't say your name, but this will make it look like I got a present from a woman my own age!"

Kakashi and Sakura laughed together. Sakura then asked were he'd seen Sasuke go. Kakashi pointed her in the directions he'd remembered and wished her luck on her hunt.

Sakura was weary about Ino having possibly gotten her way; she was like that. "No, Sasuke would never say yes… but what if she bribed him with…" Sakura shivered at the thought. After searching for a dozen or so minuet she caught a glimpse of Sasuke, alone with no Ino in sight. She grinned and was just about to run to him, when another voice beckoned her to them.

"Sakurachan! Wait a moment!"

Sakura turned her head, recognizing the voice. Naruto was running up to her, one hand behind his back. When he had reached her he rested a moment and said, "Happy Valentine's! Has yours been going well?"

Sakura smiled half way, she knew that she had lost Sasuke at this point and may not find him again for a while. She had to do all she could to hasten this along. "Hello, Naruto! So far so good. Your's?

"Oh it's been doing good… Um, Sakura… I…" He drew a circle in the ground, looking down and blushing. Sakura frowned and asked what was wrong. "Oh, nothing! I-I…. this is for you!" He pulled his hidden hand from behind him and displayed a present in front of her. It was yellow with red ribbon and looked like it was the first time he'd ever wrapped a present. Not only that, it was an odd shape.

"For me?" Sakura said, pointing to herself. Naruto thrust it to her and hid is face by looking down. She took it, realizing that it was taking all of Naruto's strength to just hand it to her. She opened it and gazed at it. It was a dream catcher, decorated with dried flowers and feathers of various birds. Sakura was astonished. "Naruto, were did you get this?"

"Oh, no! I made it! I did buy a few of the things, like this flower here, but I pressed a good number of them because flower season was just starting when I began. I got a good few splinters bending that little sapling into the circle shape, and they kept on breaking!" Naruto smiled foolishly and scratched the back of his head. His whole face was red with embarrassment. Sakura looked at him, then the gift, and then back to him. As she wrapped the gift back up she felt a hint of self hate, which grew to a monstrous size in moments.

"I have something for you, too, Naruto."

Sakura pulled off her backpack and dug through it. It was a matter of choice at this point, to follow he conscience, or what she thought her heart was saying to her. Eventually, though, Sakura's feeling finally met at an agreement, and Sakura watched as Naruto's eye's twinkled at the neatly wrapped gift.

He took the gift, looking like he may pass out at any moment. Sakura couldn't help but smile as he opened the gift. Inside it was a black wool shirt. Naruto looked at it a moment, and was only awakened from his trance when Sakura asked him to put it on. He removed his jacket and his shirt beneath it, handed them both to Sakura, and slipped into his new gift.

It looked amazing on him. Sakura couldn't help but gap slightly. Naruto twisted around in it and smiled, "Wow, Sakura! This fits perfectly! It's almost like you knew."

Sakura frowned thoughtfully for a split-second, and then smiled, "I was worried it would be too large! Guess you grew just enough!"

Naruto took back his jacket and hung it over his arm. Sakura held Naruto's gift close to her, like a child might hold a teddy bear. Sakura smiled. "It looks really nice on you, Naruto." Naruto blushed as red as a cherry, and suddenly excused himself on account he left some Ramon on the stove, and needed to get home as quick as possible. Sakura said her good-byes to him as watched him leave. When he disappeared from sight she looked at the dream catcher once more, blushing

"Oh, Sakura, there you are!" Sakura whipped around, and came face to face with Sasuke. The blush remained, Naruto refused to leave her mind, and Sakura was hopeless to get rid of it. She hid his present with her backpack, which she hadn't put back on her back. Sasuke continued, "Sakura, I thought I'd get you something, maybe to make up for being kind of… not really being there for you. I got you this." He sounded unsure of himself, and looked rather foolish as he spoke.

He held out a neatly wrapped present. No bows, no ribbons, but the paper was decorated with glued on paper flowers and smaller do-dad's. Sakura took the present, removed the paper, and quietly examined it. It was a very basic picture frame, but it had a floral decoration on the in side. Inside was a picture of Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and herself. They all had odd poses and were smiling like crazy. She looked at herself and saw that she was gazing upon Sasuke, and noticed how stupid she looked, almost googly-eyed.

Sakura smiled slightly, and looked to Sasuke. "Thank you. Here, this is for you." She pulled out a chocolate bag, careful not to reveal Naruto's gift, and handed it to Sasuke. As the small bag passed from her hand to his, she felt nothing but joy, as she held Naruto's gift even closer, thinking of how much he'd ever done for her. Maybe, she though, she'd be able to repay him for all of that, maybe…


	2. Tides have turned

SasukexSakura, obviously. Shikamaru gets a little glory here too, along with Hinata, who might get a chapter for herself, (you prolly know why).

Week had passed since Valentine's, and even white day passed without much said, no boys in the school gave out a present, except a few such as Rock Lee who repaid his debt to Sakura, and Naruto worked up a doll that looked like a smaller version of Hinata, and also sent Sakura a little card with some coins in it. Sasuke would have to, but his entire body shook as he tried to write a letter to her that expressed what his feelings were, but always burn it in his clenched fist. He regretted not having sent her the card, it would have been just as easy to have written 'Happy white day' with just a signature at the bottom.

"I'll make it up to her later... maybe tomorrow," he told himself each day. The closest he'd ever gotten to ask her out was when he'd approached her and opened his mouth, but he couldn't say a word and yawned instead. It made her laugh, and his excuse was that he was a terrible multi-tasker outside of battle.

"Sasuke, you seem shaken up, "Shikamaru said one day, winging an arm around his shoulder. Sasuke couldn't help but tense up when he did this because he thought maybe Shikamaru was on to him.

"I'm not shooken, no! What give you that idea?" Sasuke defended.

"I noticed during test your eyes always wandering away to where Sakura sits. Unless you've taken and interest in Choji, who sits beside Sakura, I'm guessing that you are starting to feel for her." He poked Sasuke in the arm teasingly. Shikamaru sat besides Sasuke often, and always seemed to be peering over at him whenever Sasuke's mind wandered from him.

Sasuke never blushed, but he could feel his body get warm either in embarrassment or furry towards Shikamaru. He recollected himself and made his usual attempt to be the level-headed, angsty boy he always way, "Course not!" He said, crossing his arms and smirking. "What would make you think I liked Sakura? How'd you feel if I came and said you liked Ino?"

"I wouldn't care; I don't like Ino, she's a moron." Shikamaru's face was somber, and undoubtedly the truth was told. Then Skikamaru picked his head up, "Oh, hey, Sakura's coming this way."

Sasuke span around and looked all around him, "Where?" Shikamaru only laughed.

"You fell for that! Sasuke, you faker; you've been trying to ask her out since White day, haven't you? Priceless!"

Sasuke covered Shikamaru's mouth to hush him. "Shut up, I don

"SHHH!!! I don't want anybody to know." He snapped, but then an idea stuck him that would have been out of the question and he calmed down. "Since you already know, though… you think there's a chance you can help me?"

"It'll cost a small fee."

"What?"

"Hundred," Shikamaru replied holding his hand out for the money. Sasuke slapped the coins into his hand regrettably. It was the only money he had at the time, and would probably find himself hungry later that day.

"Okay, wait her, if you see her just talk with her, asking how she is and what not. I'll be right back." Sasuke would have stopped him to ask if he could come, but the usual him kicked in and he sat in a huff.

"Stupid Shika, I doubt he'll be any help, such a lazy puss…" Sasuke waited for Shikamaru's return, soon wondering if he was even join to show up.

Shikamaru returned an hour later with a head set and microphone. "Okay, sorry that took so long; I went around and asked a few people some questions. I got as much as she likes flowers, enjoys visiting that nice little orchard outside the village, and doesn't talk about you as much as she used to."

Sasuke frowned, "Who does she talk about instead?"

"Naruto," Shikamaru replied, and continued. "Right now Sakura's having lunch at the place just outside of here, conveniently. Hinata said she'd go and get a flower, since I might bring on the wrong rumors."

"How'd you get her to agree to that?"

"Told her I needed to get flowers for my Mom for her birthday, and might be seen by her from across the street."

Sasuke was impressed at Shikamaru, it was the first time he'd ever seen him work so hard for no reason what so ever. "Why are you working on this so hard? I just need to ask Sakura out.

Shikamaru continued, "What you are ganna do is as she is walking toward the orchard, bump into her with the flower in hand." He then pulled out a microphone and headset. "I'll be listening on from a distance, and will give you an idea of what you should say. Oh, here comes Hinata, might wanna hide a moment."

Sasuke hid behind a vending machine and listened to the conversation. "Here you are, Shikamaru. The flowers you wanted"

"Thanks, hope ma will like them."

"Yah. Never knew your mom lived across Ino's place, though she was at the other side of town."

"Nope. See ya around!"

"Oh, by the way, Ino told me to say hey."

"You told her about my ma's birthday?"

"She was curious."

"Ah… Well okay, later."

"Bye."

Sasuke waited until the foot steps left before he looked out to see what Shikamaru was doing. Shikamaru was holding two flowers, not the one that Sasuke remembered from the plan. He took the second flower, a white rose, and hid it away in his jacket and made sure it was safe there. Sasuke hid his head and pretended to be leaning against the wall with his eye shut.

"Okay, here's you flower," Shikamaru said, holding out the little yellow flower that was in his other hand, along with the ear piece. Sasuke took both, setting up the microphone so that it was hidden. Shikamaru lead him as far as the block which Sakura was going to be heading down. Quickly Sasuke set himself up as Shikamaru instructed, and then Shikamaru hid away on the other side of the block.

_Nod if you can hear me, _The ear piece said. Sasuke nodded. _Okay, good. Sakura is walking down the block now. When I tell you, start walking at a casual speed with the flower in hand. If I got this right, you should run into her, and be sure to accidentally let go of the flower. If you can forget to pick it up. We'll see what happens from there. _

Sasuke, again, was impressed Shikamaru was trying so hard for him, even though they barely got along. Maybe it had something to do with the flower, he thought. If Sasuke and Sakura were together what benefit would it be to Shikamaru?

_Walk._

Sasuke was so startled by the microphone that he accidentally ran and managed to run strait into Sakura nearly head on. They both fell, and he did accidentally let go of the flower, which fell into her lap.

"Oh dear, are you okay? Sasuke, oh dear! Uh, here's your flower."

Something was said into the ear piece but Sasuke forgot to listen. "Oh, actually, it's for you."

Shikamaru, in the distance, heard what he said and slapped his forehead, "Nobody listens to me!"

"Oh," Sakura said. "Thank you, Sasuke, is this for…"

"White day, yah, it is." Again more was whispered into the ear piece, but Sasuke was deaf to it, except for "ask… her..."

"Were you going?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well I was hoping to head to the orchard for a walk, it helps me think."

"Oh, so was I!"

Sasuke was a little stunned and couldn't think of what you say, even Shikamaru's whisper to hyim to ask if he could come also was passed by.

"Maybe we could go together, if you don't mind," Sakura said.

"Yes!!! I mean… uh, sure…"

Sakura smiled and they walked together. Shikamaru leaned against a tree, wondering why Sasuke didn't listen to a word he had said. "Moron. Least they seem to be going somewhere. I hope this works, Shika, old boy." For a moment, as he looked at the sky a smile spread across his face. "Maybe she'll…" he bit his lip, knowing better not to speak any further if he were heard.

"Haha! Sasuke, I've never quite seen you in this light before! Hanging out with Naruto has changed you!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke felt a tear at his heart, but nevertheless kept the happy face going.

"Yah, as a kid I did some pretty stupid things with my friends."

Sakura smiled. They had made it to the highest point of the orchard, where the tallest tree stood with branches thick enough to hold many. Sakura mentioned that the sunset was approaching and then asked if maybe they could sit in the tree together.

Sasuke hoisted her up, and soon swung himself onto the tree. As he rose he looked at Sakura, who watch him do so, and noticed she looked beautiful with the blossoming flowers around her. Sakura sitting in a cherry tree in blossom, it was so fitting.

They talked all the way until the sun had fallen half way into the horizon when suddenly Sakura gasped, "Oh dear! I've stayed too long! I was supposed to be home before sunset!"

She scrambled down the tree, followed soon by Sasuke. He looked at her, the flower petals dancing around her, and the sun beaming from behind her. It all screamed to him what he should do next.

"Sakura, I…" Sasuke began, but stopped. Sakura tipped her head.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that… you look so beautiful... it's…" she blushed when he spoke. He felt warm all inside and couldn't resist but lean his face into hers for a kiss.

Moments before the kiss he stopped, felt something, and opened his eyes slightly. Her eyes too were partially open, looking down at the ground in shame. Sasuke realized his mistake and pulled away. She had lost his feeling for him.

"I'm sorry..." he said, looking down to hide his face, "I must get going." He turned and ran out of the orchard. Sakura tried to call him back, but he kept running.

Sakura stood at the top of that beautiful hill, frozen. As soon as she'd lost her feelings for Sasuke, he gained feelings for her. "Why me?" She asked the trees, but they had no good reply but to shutter as the wind passed by.


	3. Like Brothers

After all this time, HELL BREAKS LOOSE -arg!- haha, well, back to NaruSaku for this hunk, and finally we get the story from Naruto's point of view. A little more action in this part, for ya'll. If there is a love triangle, there is always the one side that has hate in it. EXTRA NOTE: Another change: Is now rate T, and added action as the second genre. They're ninja's, for pity sake, OF CORSE there is action! Lol, ENJOY!!!

hr 

"Morning, guys!" Naruto said to a group of boys gathered around the pop machine. Shikamaru was in the middle of them, getting his drink.

"Hey, Naruto," Choji replied, his face stuffed with chips. Naruto looked at them all. There was Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, even Neji and Rock Lee was amongst them. Naruto frowned. "Isn't Sasuke here?"

"No, he hasn't been here in a week." Neji yawned.

"He's probably skipping," scoffed Kiba, sitting next to and petting his dog, Akamaru.

Naruto felt like he was the only one concerned, "It's not like Sasuke to skip, or even for so long…"

Shikamaru was hesitant, "Maybe you should go check on him."

"I think I will."

Rock Lee gave the soda machine a good punch and a drink spat out for him. "Sakura seems down, too, Naruto. I wish I knew what were wrong with her. Do you know?"

"No, but she has been hanging around with me a lot."

Kiba popped up and gave Naruto a poke in the arm, "Uh oh! Seems like Naruto has a girlfriend!" He nearly sang out the words. Shikamaru listened to this nervously, and adjusted his footing. Rock Lee flared up with slight furry, but contained it.

"No!" Naruto hurried. "There is nothing wrong with a girl hanging out with a guy. Besides, we're team mates, and nothing more!"

"Oh no! Look who's coming now! It's _Sakura_!" Choji sang out. Soon the group dispersed and fled to different areas, and each was lost from sight. Naruto was alone, and sure enough Sakura was coming. Her final step was honored by the ringing of the late bell.

"Hey, Naruto!" She said, a smile on her face, "Do you have a course you need to be working on right about now? I don't."

"Uh, no, actually."

"That's wonderful! If it's alright with you, maybe you and I could go somewhere together. I'm kind of hungry, to be honest…"

Naruto hesitated to say yes. Something in her voice was saddened. Maybe it was because Sasuke wasn't there for training, she was always more chipper if her were around.

"Sorry, I can't. I have something I need to do."

Sakura stopped. To her, the world had stopped. Was there a chance he knew about…? What should she do? If he does, how would she defend herself; or if he didn't know, and she accidentally told him? Her heart pounded, and she summed up a very simple sentence, "Did I do something?"

Naruto was shocked, "Sakura! No! Of course not!" He put his hands on her shoulders, "Sakura, I swear, no matter what you do, even if it hurts me, I'll forgive you in the blink of an eye. Why would you think such a silly thing anyways? Is something wrong?"

Sakura smiled somberly. "No, nothing. What is it you have to do, by chance?"

"I was going to see if Sasuke was okay. I haven't seen him since White Day, to be honest."

Sakura was silent a moment, and nodded, "Okay."

Naruto slipped his hands off her shoulder and started off, but then felt a tight squeezing around him. Sakura buried her face in his jacket. "Promise we'll go out some other time?" She asked as the released her grip.

He turned and smiled, "Of course!"

"Good. If you can, also, tell Sasuke I'm sorry."

"Why's that?"

"Just tell him, he'll know."

He nodded and gripped her hands, "Tomorrow, I'll come to your house."

Sakrua smiled, "Okay, see you then."

Naruto slipped along through the crowd of the bazaar until at last he came to the apartment that Sasuke stayed at. Inside the lady was very nice and directed him very accurately, "He's on the second floor, at the very end of the hall, to the right."

"Thank you, miss!" He darted off with those directions and came to Sasuke's room. He knocked.

"Who's there?"

"Lemme in, it's Naruto."

"Get lost, idiot."

Naruto puffed up, "I don't get it, Sasuke! I haven't even done anything stupid yet!"

"Shut up! You know very well what you've done! No go away, nobody likes you!"

Naruto was steamed at this point. He backed up, rolled up his sleeves and took a deep breath. In moments the door came crashing down. Sasuke stood up quickly and stared at Naruto wide-eyed.

"What the hell are you thinking, moron!! Now I have to pay for that! Don't you get the meaning of get lost?!"

"Sasuke! You've been avoiding missions and all of your team mates: your friends! Your _friends_, Sasuke! With an attitude like yours your ganna lose all of us!!"

Sasuke stepped up and into his face. "Shut up!! You're just to damn stupid to even know what a friend is! Why can't you just get lost? Go die in the woods or something! _We'd all be better off with out you, fox-demon!_"

Naruto tried to hold himself, but it was too hard. He lashed out and punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke fell back and was still a moment, holding his lip. Blood trickled from it. His eyes darkened.

"You really are an idiot, Naruto. You don't know _anything_, do you? Just going about you life, unaware of how others may feel, with no care in the world!" Sasuke stood up, "_Go to hell!_" He screamed and lashed out with all his might on Naruto. They rolled on the ground until at last Sasuke threw Naruto out of the room. "Got tell my 'friends' I've forgotten them! I don't need to deal with anymore idiots like you!"

Naruto stared at him. He shook, almost as though he was going to start crying. His fists were clenched and quivering. Even his eyes shined bright from the extra moister. Naruto stood up, "I'll go."

"Good riddance!" Sasuke called as Naruto left. When he reached the outdoors he sat on the porch of the inn. His jacket was torn nearly to shreds. The forehead protector had broken when Sasuke attempted to smash Naruto's skull with his own. Blood dripped from his knuckles, and there was a searing pain in his ankle. After examining all this he finally could taste the blood in his mouth from when he'd bit his lip too hard.

Naruto was stunned, trying to absorb all that had just happened. Something was wrong, and it was because of him that Sasuke was angry. He tore the jacket of his off at last and tossed it roughly a side, planning later to throw it away. Then, at last, the worse was realized: the shirt that Sakura had made for him had ripped to the point of being irreparable. He pulled the shirt off and stared in horror. He buried his face into it, not to cry, but to stop from sobbing.

He wrapped the gift up and put his jacket back on. The gift was carefully hidden inside of his jacket, only to keep what bit of pride was left in him. Steadily Naruto limped his way back to the training field.

"There you are Naruto!" Somebody said suddenly, as he entered the building. Kakashi waved to him, but then had a very startled look, "Naruto! You look like you got in fight with a wild animal!"

You're pretty darn close, Naruto thought. "Oh… I fell out of a tree, actually."

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, I think I may have twisted my ankle, though."

"Well, that's good. If it's okay, I picked you guys a mission for tomorrow. I thought getting you all out of town was a good idea. It's just a small escort mission, but where it's to has a lovely little festival around the time you'll arrive." Kakashi handed Naruto the papers with all the details on them. He read them through quickly. "Think of it less as a mission and more as a get-away. I always hated this training thing they make you do. I won't be able to come with you, but I figure you guys will prefer not to have me hanging over your shoulders like a dead goose during the festival."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!"

"By the by, have you seen Sasuke?"

"No."

"Okay, I was planning to go check on him. I'll have to postpone it for another hour, though," he said as the looked into the sky, "seems we are wanted."

Naruto saw the black crow that usually signified a meeting of sorts, and bit Kakashi ado. Kakashi disappeared like darkness, and when Naruto turned, Sakura was standing there, her jaw dropped, and staring at him.

"Naruto… what happened!?" She exclaimed and rushed up to him, touching the tear in his orange jacket.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He said, and pulled out the black sweater that Sakura had worked so carefully on for a month for Valentine's. Sakura took it, held it out in front of her, and saw the large tear that was just smaller than the one on his jacket, but no more repairable. Sakura paused, and then dropped the sweater to hug Naruto. "Thank god you are okay, Naruto! What was it that did this to you?"

"I… fell out of a tree."

Sakura stopped, and felt the presents of a lie. She hugged him again, and pretended to believe him, "Later, you and I will go chop that tree down and show it whose boss."

Naruto smiled for just a moment, but thoughts of what had happened only twenty minuets ago still haunted him.


	4. Loneliest Day

Sasuke couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts of what had happened that day and last holiday were passing through his mind. He wondered how long it was ago that Sakura had... seemed to care so for Naruto. He puzzled and puzzled 'til his puzzling was done, and then burried his head in the pillow when he realized that he was starting to recite Dr Suess to himself.

Finally he just stopped thinking all together... and started making assumtions that made his stomach flip. He stood up and paced nervously, shuttering whenever his assumption reached his mind again. He looked aroudn his room, hoping that there was a good reason why Sakura was as she was.

"A love jutsu!!!" He exclaimed, and hten realised that Naruto was too stupid to know how to do that... unless he got somebody else to do that!!!

Sasuke hit himself in the head over and over agian for that stupid idea. He must have been desperated for a good reasoning. He sat himself down at his writing desk and twidled with a pen. His mind drifted to Sakura again and that day with her at the orchard. He smiled, remembering her hair dancing slowing and softly in the wind, and how the sun illuminated her face so well. He pretened in his mind that he finished that kiss that he was hoping to steal at the time. It was a good thing it was night or other wise he may have been seen blushing.

He gave up on the pen and devoted his time to pulling something out of his desk and looking at it. It was a pictureframe and in it was one of the many picture he had of him and his team. It was the picture of them all together posing in their own way. Kakashi's hands were on his and Naruto's head, and he was smiling at the camera, obvious even though his face was hidded behind his mask (and still Sasuke wondered what was under the mask). He himself had his arms crossed, and naruto made sort of a grouchy face, probably irritated by Kakashi's hand. Sakura, in his opinion, took the picture best. She was blushing and smiling. She, dare he tought of the simile, was cute as a cherry.

As he gazed at this picture his eyes began to droop and he noded occasionally until at last he slipped into sleep, holding the picture tightly and snoring quietly. His dreams drifted to Sakura, sligthly twisted with their own insanity, and so often he drifted to that evening with her.

Knock, knock, knock! Sasuke woke suddenly and sat up. Was it Naruto again. He put the picture away and made sure to check he wasn't blushing or anything. It was worse, he looked like he'd cried a good few hours. Did he cry in hsi sleep? Oh, never mind that, somebody was knocking on the door and if it were Naruto... Sasuke thought what he'd do if it were Naruto.

"Sasuke, it me, Sakura!"

Sasuke was at ease... for only a second. She couldn't see him like this. He was greatful that he'd fixed the door the day before, unlike his original plans to wait 'til today. All he had to do was keep Sakura out while he tried to get it so he didn't look like he'd cried.

Sakura pounded on the door again and said, "Please Sasuke, don't ignore me."

"What is it?" He answered, getting close to the door.

"I was worried for you. I haven't seen you in a few days, i thought maybe somethign had happened."

Somethign had, but he couldn't bear to say so. "No, nothing, I'm just not feeling so good. The summer flu." He coughed to sound more convincing.

"Oh... can I come in then?"

"No! I mean... I don't want you to catch what ever it is I got."

Sakura placed her head against the door and said, "You're okay, right? You not hiding because you got hurt badly?"

Sasuke paused a moment then leaned on the wall for support. She must have learned on her own, otherwise she would have gotten Naruto's side of the story and would look like the bad guy.

"No, Sakura, just sick."

"That's good."

"Sakura?'

"Yah?"

"There's another reason you came, ent there?"

Sakura lifted her head up and rememberd that she had another reason. "Actually, your right. We got assigned a mission yesterday. It's an escort to a further off town. Naruto's waiting for us down stairs. If your too sick to come we;d understand."

Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto sitting on the corner of the opposite street. Sasuke slipped to the floor incase Naruto decided to look into his window for him. "No, I don't think I could come... sorry."

"That's okay, I'll see you later."

"Yah, see you."

"Get well soon! If you start feeling better maybe you can come join us."

"Maybe I will. Take care."

He listened to her foot steps fade away and then heard her talk with Naruto outside. He didn't care to listen. In fact, he drifted back into sleep. Staying up a good portion of the night wasn't exactly saving him of sleep.

Sasuke didn't know how long we was asleep when somebody was shakign him away. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke woke in a daze. It was Shikamaru. "Shika! What are you doing?"

"Sasuke, I just receivecd information on Sakura and Naruto."

Sasuke frowned, "What is it?"

"Were they are headed... it was invaded by a small group of Ninja... I think Naruto and Sakura's mission is a trap!"

"WHAT?!?!?"


End file.
